1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device to disperse a liquid which can be used in particular, but not exclusively, for mist propagation i.e. the dispersion of the liquid in droplets of adjustable size, ranging from fine, ultra-fine droplets to a stage very close to vaporization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that to disperse a liquid mass, devices are usually used which have recourse to high pressure pumps feeding spray nozzles, optionally assisted by ultrasound. Another solution consists in using jets of compressed air used to fragment the liquid phase e.g. similar to a paint gun or airbrush.
At all events, they are complex devices, delicate to regulate and relatively costly. In addition, they require particularly demanding maintenance (risks of clogging), they are very difficult to adjust and require a relatively high energy supply.